


Bring My Baby Home Tonight (Hey Santa)

by Keyshiano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, Homecoming, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Military, Sterek Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyshiano/pseuds/Keyshiano
Summary: Stiles was hidden away in the laundry room, tapping his index finger rhythmically on his ceramic mug filled with freshly-made hot cocoa, a mug that said “Ho, Ho, Snow!” with a messy hand-painted drawing of him, Derek and their newly nine-month-old son, Luka, that they’d made at Color-Me-Pot the year before when Stiles had fallen pregnant.  He rubbed his thumb across the laminated glass and sniffed a little when his nose began to burn—the tell-tale sign of an onslaught of tears.





	Bring My Baby Home Tonight (Hey Santa)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_Horne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/gifts).



> For Sterek Secret Santa 2017!

Stiles was hidden away in the laundry room, tapping his index finger rhythmically on his ceramic mug filled with freshly-made hot cocoa, a mug that said “ _Ho, Ho, Snow!”_ with a messy hand-painted drawing of him, Derek and their newly nine-month-old son, Luka, that they’d made at _Color-Me-Pot_ the year before when Stiles had fallen pregnant.  He rubbed his thumb across the laminated glass and sniffed a little when his nose began to burn—the tell-tale sign of an onslaught of tears.

Thanksgiving had been fine, what with the pack and Hale-Stilinski family abound at one table. He especially understood what it meant to be thankful this year. His voice hadn’t cracked as he said his toasts and grace, and his eyes stayed dry, knowing Derek would want him to use the holiday as a way to connect with family and to remember how lucky they were to have each other. Derek had always been destined for a military life, just as his parents were. Derek’s father, rest his soul, had been a high-ranking Corporal Marine, with strict rules for his family and testaments that his eldest son would follow in his footsteps. Talia Hale, a Vice Admiral in the Navy, more lenient on the subject; respecting that her children may want to follow a different career path than what was common in their lineage.

Derek did join, though. Immediately following after high school graduation, Derek retreated to a boot camp where he’d stay for two months. Stiles remembered waiting at the airport with a sign as big as the sun that read: PROPERTY OF DEREK HALE. He remembered running to Derek once he’d seen him for the first time in weeks, in person. He remembered the sweet, sometimes achingly slow, and many times harsh and rough love they made. Every night. Stiles remembered Derek clasping their shaking hands together as they held a positive pregnancy test in-between them.

 

And Stiles remembered Derek leaving again.

 

Photos of Stiles’s developing pregnant belly were often sent to Derek’s ship. Phone calls were common. Video calls, not so much. Some nights, Stiles ached so badly for Derek’s heat, he couldn’t help but sob. He didn’t blame it on the hormones, because he knew it was inevitable. The morning Luka was born was one of the hardest days of both of their lives. Derek was still on the ship, nowhere near his husband or newborn. He made sure his shipmates knew about Luka, though, relaying all of the moments and milestones that Stiles had told him over the phone, with teary laughs. The first time Derek saw Luka, he bursted out in tears. And so did Stiles. And so did Luka. Their son had deep brown curls that seemed to come and go generation-to-generation, with almond eyes so big, no one would doubt he was Stiles’s. With a cry so loud, Talia couldn’t doubt that he was Derek’s. And then he stayed for some time.

 

And left, again.

 

Christmas was different, though. It would be Luka’s first, and Derek wasn’t there. Stiles wiped away each tear as it came, having been used to anyone in the pack suddenly popping up on him. He never had to explain his frustrations, because everyone knew. He recovered quickly as the sound of sharp cries grew closer, as well as the clicking of heels across the wooden floor. A knock resounded, and a squeak of the door opening summoned Stiles to turn around. Cora was holding the baby, his face screwed up and red as few tears fell down his round cheeks.

 

“He just randomly started crying and Laura made it worse when she looked at him,” Cora said, face contouring in embarrassment as only a person who had upset a baby could do.

 

“It’s time for him to eat,” Stiles mumbled, stepping forward and grabbing a hold of the baby who had instantly reached out for him and began nipping at his neck. With him being in the laundry room, he had an afghan close at his hands. He hastily took a hold of it and walked out to feed the baby, kissing Luka’s head and shushing him quietly while doing so.

 

“Stiles?” Cora sighed, eyebrows bent in concern, “You gonna be okay?”

 

He simply turned and sucked in his lips, shrugging. “You know how it goes,” he retorted, and left the girl in the room.

*

Soon after his encounter with Cora, Stiles was perched on the side of the L-shaped couch in the main entertainment room, where he fed Luka while members of the pack were stranded all about in the house. The baby stared up at him with wide amber eyes as he suckled steadily at Stiles’s chest for milk, kicking his feet out when Stiles poked at the bottoms of them. Although Luka looked as similar to Stiles as a baby, Stiles saw so much of Derek in him. He ran a finger through the baby’s curls and tried to relax as much as his body would allow. The pack always came over on Christmas Eve to open and exchange gifts. Cora had returned to the bar in the kitchen as she narrated while Talia and Melissa cooked Christmas dinner, Laura complaining that the food was taking so long. Occasionally Talia would pop her head in to check on how Stiles was keeping up, knowing how much Derek not being there was taking a toll on him. She still felt the same with her husband gone.

 

It wasn’t too chilly outside, Boyd, Erica, Scott and the others out drinking beers and roughhousing. Isaac had met someone, a guy that he had really clicked with, and was meeting his family for the first time. Lydia had forewarned that she was going to be late, last-minute shopping, or something.

 

The fireplace had been alit with flame and the Sheriff had entered the room to stoke it. Luka, finished eating, still had his mouth placed on Stiles’s nipple, resting there as his eyes grew heavy and tired.

 

“Hey, kiddo,” Stiles’s father grunted as he sat down next to his son, eyes crinkling upon seeing Luka nod off. “He looks more and more like you every day.”

 

Giving a tight smile, Stiles responded, “I’m started to see some Derek in him. He sleeps a lot.”

 

John laughed and patted Stiles’s leg. “I think Derek’s going to be delighted to hear that.” John’s head turned slightly when he saw car lights shine through the sheer curtains. “Must be Lydia,” Stiles mumbled, adjusting Luka’s sleeping form so that he could unlock and open the door.

 

“Wait, son,” John interrupted, “let me get a photo of you and Luka sleeping. The background looks so nice with all the decorations up.” Stiles huffed a laugh and shook his head, putting the baby back into his original position and smiling slightly for the camera phone.

 

“One…two… _three_ …—”

 

“ _We’ve got a Christmas gram for a ‘Stiles’? Anyone know someone with that name?_ ” Stiles looked to the side at the sound of Lydia’s voice, crinkling his face in confusion.

 

Just as he was getting up to see what Lydia was referring to, a figure stepped into the room, heavy boots sounding on the wood. The boy’s eyes widened dramatically, seeing the tall, broad man with his Navy gear and Santa Claus hat. “ _Merry Christmas, Baby_.” The man had a shy, yet proud smile on his face.

 

“ _DEREK!_ ” Stiles, shouted at the top of his lungs. He sprinted forward into his husband’s ready arms and jumped, burying his face into the warm shoulder while Derek rocked both of their bodies back and forth. High-pitched whines emitted from Stiles’s throat as his chest puffed up every now and then from the sobs racking through his body. Derek’s shirt would be soaked soon. It was a few minutes until Derek released Stiles’s legs from where they were gripped around his waist. Derek chuckled and tried to wipe the tears from Stiles’s eyes, but the younger man continued to bury his face in Derek’s neck. It wasn’t until Luka released a loud, gradual whine that Stiles laughed wetly and looked up into Derek’s eyes. “What are you doing here? How?” He asked softly, intimately.

 

“I’m here, baby,” Derek said as Stiles.

 “For how long?” Stiles laughed wetly, wiping his running nose messily on the shoulder of his shirt.

“I’m stationed at the base in the city now. I’ll be here for a long time.” Derek looked just as Stiles had remembered him from some months ago. Although some bandages had been on a few places of his hands, his broad shoulders, thick, black eyebrows and bunny teeth, smiling wide at his husband, had looked the same. His clear green eyes staring directly at Stiles’s had been the same.

 

He leaned forward to Derek and kissed him warmly and slowly, only breaking apart when he heard hoots and hollers in the background. Stiles turned and saw the whole family had grouped in the living room and watched the whole ordeal, the Sheriff recording it all.

 

“You faker!” Stiles pushed at his father’s shoulder as tears still continued to flow, less now.

“Learned from the best,” his father winked, causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

 

“Uh, Christmas gram for Derek Hale?” Melissa stepped towards Derek, holding the baby in her arms and motioning for Derek to take him. Derek couldn’t contain the tears from his eyes as he took in how much the baby had grown. He carefully took Luka into his arms and looked deep into his eyes in admiration. Rocking the baby ever so slowly and rubbing his belly, he smiled up at his family. His pack.

 

He felt something warm on his hand and looked down to see a white liquid running down his hand.

Stiles threw his head back and laughed, “I forgot to burp him. He just ate, _didn’t you my lovey_.”

*

Moments later the pack separated back into their respective places in the house to give the three some alone time, knowing that everyone would be able to catch up soon at the dinner table.

 

Stiles had his legs over Derek’s thighs while Luka dozed on top of them both. The fire was warm and filled the room with an orange glow, allowing Derek and Stiles’s eyes to glow in an ethereal light.

 

“I’m so glad you’re home with me. With us,” Stiles whispered.

 

“I’m always with you. I’ll always, _always_ be with you both.” Derek whispered back, rubbing the back of his husband’s hand.

 

 

 

                                                                                          _3 years later…_

 

 

“That’s you. That little baby. And that’s Papa and everyone.” Stiles and Derek were sitting on the couch together with Luka in Derek’s lap, Stiles’s belly too big for the near-four-year-old. Together, they watched the video John had recorded that Christmas night from three years ago.

 

“The baby was in your belly then, too?” Luka asked Stiles, who had chuckled a bit. “The baby is in my belly now, Luke,” he said using their nickname for their son. “He’s coming out in a few weeks.”

 

Derek nodded. He was wearing his Grinch onesie Stiles had forced him into (with the incentive of an especially messy blowjob) while they ran marathons of movies. “You might have a little sister soon, too,” Derek said lowly in Luka’s ear.

 

Stiles scoffed, batting at Derek’s shoulder. “I am not your baby machine!” Luka laughed squeakily at his parents. “Plus, I love my baby boys,” Stiles sighed happily. “All of them,” he took a sip of cocoa from his “ _Ho, Ho, Snow!”_ mug, allowing Luka to get some when the child gave him puppy eyes.

 

Derek leaned over to kiss Stiles slowly, separating when the movie returned from commercial, the picture of a jolly Santa on-screen. Stiles hummed when Derek began to rub his belly. He wouldn’t mind a daughter, picturing a whole pack of Hale children together every day. Every Christmas.

 

 

 

_Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays, Sterek Fam!


End file.
